


The Camera Eye: Fairy Godfather

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [46]
Category: Royz, SCREW (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoya wants to take his relationship with Subaru beyond friends-with-benefits – but he doesn’t know how to tell him he wants to embrace his unusual lifestyle wholeheartedly. Enter an unusual fairy godfather who makes a single mistake that could change not only Tomoya’s romantic fortunes, but his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Fairy Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Royz belongs to BP Records, Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, SCREW belongs to PS Company, I own the story only.

For Tomoya, life had settled into a predictable pattern – if a bit of an odd one.

He paid his share of the bills for the apartment he shared with his four roommates by working in a karaoke place. It wasn’t that bad of a job – he just had to sign people in, give them their microphones and song selectors, and then plug what time they came in and what time they were scheduled to leave into the desk computer system. Ten minutes before a group’s scheduled departure, the screen in front of him would emit a “chirp” sound and their room number would start flashing, which was his cue to call them and tell them their time was almost up.

Between “chirps” and customer entrances and exits, he worked on his chosen profession, which was writing.

His main interest, of course, was doing video game scripts, and that was the main thing he was working on – the script for a game he and his roommates were developing together. But he sometimes put that aside and worked on other things – like a Final Fantasy-type short novel (which he’d been writing for two years and never seemed to get anywhere near finished) or an analysis of popular game characters.

Of course, the main reason none of these things got finished was that all the time he was working, he was texting back and forth, quite often, with the most special of his roommates to him, Subaru.

Their relationship was, to say the least, not typical. They were friends with benefits – except that thing was kind of difficult in an apartment with five guys living in it. They ended up having quiet-as-they-could sex whenever it was either Tomoya’s turn or Subaru’s to use the one bedroom in their shared apartment.

Keeping it a secret from the roomies was impossible – they knew after the second time they were together, and saw the looks they got the next day. Fortunately, the other three were all cool with it.

Tomoya wished he was. Or at least, cool with the situation as it was.

The sneaking around didn’t bother him. Nor did the fact that their work schedules weren’t exactly compatible – Subaru was frequently walking in the door just as Tomoya rushed out. In the age of texting and Skype, that could be overcome.

No, what was bothering him was Subaru’s profession. Or rather, his lifestyle.

Subaru was a porn star. Which meant he had a lot of sex with guys on-camera. He also had sex – and deep friendships – with a lot of guys off-camera. Tomoya had heard plenty about Yo-ka, and Yuuki, and MiA.

It took him awhile to get over the jealousy of them. Tomoya had been raised in a conventional Japanese atmosphere, after all – you were with one person for life. (Of course, he’d also been raised thinking the one person he’d be with for life would be female, and Subaru had certainly changed his mind about that).

But talking to Subaru about his friends, learning about his relationships, Tomoya learned that they had, well, open love. Yo-ka was primarily with Yuuki, but he was also with Byou, who was primarily with Jin. MiA was close to Subaru, but he was also very much in love with their director, Uruha – who was primarily with Kai, a porn star who was slightly older than Subaru and MiA. And Kai was also with Shou, a porn star and model, who was primarily with Ruki – a MAJOR star in the industry. Ruki also had relationships with Yuuki and Byou. It all came full-circle.

Strange, yes, and definitely not what Tomoya was used to. But also . . . oddly intriguing.

The problem was that when Subaru talked about this world, these people, it was just that – talk. He’d never invited Tomoya to go with him to any porn industry events, never taken him to meet these people. And Tomoya figured it was because Subaru felt that he’d be, well . . . uncomfortable.

He didn’t know how to bring the subject up. He wanted to tell Subaru that he desired nothing more but to be, well, his boyfriend. He wanted to share his life – all of it, even if it meant sharing Subaru. Hell, he was open to participating in the lifestyle himself, if he met someone else that struck his fancy.

The problem was, he didn’t know how to bring it up. It wasn’t something you talked about with roommates running all over the place – or when having a quick cup of coffee in Starbucks together before Subaru ran off for a box cover shoot and Tomoya took off for another exciting night in karaoke land. And their times together at night? They were most interested in getting in their quiet lovemaking before they both fell asleep.

If only, he thought, I had a bridge into his world. If only there was a way I could prove to him, without having to sit down and have a long and awkward talk, that I’m willing to take that leap – that I WANT to take that leap.

As it turned out, fate was about to send an unlikely fairy godfather across his path.

* * * 

Jin knew he should be working – but he was all too glad to let the rest of the Screw Crew drag him out for karaoke.

He decided he had to be freaking insane when, on top of writing Subaru’s scenes for MiA Adore, he’d agreed to do Koichi’s scene. He had barely met the pink-haired Suicide Boy – he got a sense of him by watching his interviews and videos, but, well . . . it wasn’t like writing for one of your friends.

Jin did manage to get a treatment of a vignette done. It was on the flash drive in his jacket pocket. He was supposed to meet with Uruha at the office tomorrow, he figured he’d show him what he’d done so far so Uruha would know he wasn’t exactly slacking. (He did know that a lot of the video had been shot already, though – Yo-ka and Subaru’s main sex scenes were in the can, the solo and wraparound scenes were next, and Koichi’s segment was last. Meaning he had about a week to get his doo-doo together.)

So into the karaoke place they went, laughing and talking. There was a tall, skinny blond guy behind the counter, who looked up when he saw the group come in. “Can I help you?”

“You sure can,” Kazuki said. “We need your finest karaoke suite for, oh, about two hours?”

“Three!” said Byou.

“Dude, I have a photoshoot first thing in the morning,” Kazuki said. “I need to look like a human being!”

The boy behind the counter looked interested at that. “Oh, are you a model?” he said as he got out the equipment.

“Kinda like that,” said Kazuki.

“You do sort of look familiar,” the boy said, handing them a laminated card, about the length and width of a magazine, bearing prices and pictures of brightly-colored beverages. “Okay, here’s our two-hour package special. For this rate, you get the room and a non-alcoholic drink each. Pick from this list . . .”

The group looked at each other and laughed. “Not many guys would tell us in public that we look familiar,” Byou said.

“Maybe his girlfriend’s a fan,” Kazuki said.

“You think she’d share our stuff with him?” said Jin. “If she does, she’s bold. And open-minded. Look, why don’t you guys tell me what drinks you want, you take the stuff and go to the room, and I’ll handle the paperwork?” He pulled out his credit card.

“Jin, you don’t have to pay for this,” said Manabu – the first time he’d spoken since they entered.

“Nah, it’s okay, I’ve got it,” Jin said. “Kazuki paid last time. We’ll take turns.”

“It’s room 12,” the counter boy said, handing over the equipment. “If there’s any questions or you have another order, lift the telephone and press the red button.”

Jin got the drink orders, and when the others had gone, he handed his card over. “You really did recognize us?” he said.

“Sort of?” said the boy. “You look familiar.”

“What if I told you we worked for PSC Productions? Would you know what that was?”

A shock of recognition came over the boy’s face. “PSC? But that’s what Subaru . . .”

“Oh, you know Subaru?” Jin said.

“He’s my roommate.”

“Well, how about that. Small world. I’m Jin, and I just wrote a screenplay for your roomie.”

“Really?” The boy looked interested. “I’m Tomoya, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Tomoya. Well, it wasn’t a full screenplay – just a vignette. I guess Subaru told you what he’s working on?”

“Some kind of spotlight video for MiA?”

“Yep. And I’m supposed to be writing another vignette for it tonight – but I’m here.” He pulled out the flash drive and set it on the edge of the counter. “The treatment – that’s a story outline – is here, but I couldn’t turn it into a screenplay. So I let my friends drag me out for the night. Maybe I’ll find inspiration in trying to sing.”

“Can you sing?” Tomoya said.

“I’m a hell of a lot better at beating out the rhythm,” Jin said. “I’d make a better drummer.”

“Same here,” Tomoya said, smiling. “Wow, you really do all the scripts for Subaru’s videos?”

“I’m one of the company’s in-house writers,” Jin said. “We’ve got another guy, Saga, and one of the actors is learning the ropes. But I think the bosses are going to look for another one. We’ve got a lot of heavy stuff on our plate.” 

A voice shouted from down the hall, “Jin! Are you coming? How long does it take to order drinks?”

“Coming!” he called back. “Shit, I forgot the drinks. Two Cokes, one melon soda and one CC Lemon.”

“Got it,” Tomoya said, punching the order into the computer. Kitchen staff would take it from there. “Nice to meet you, Jin!”

“Nice to meet you, too!” The writer took off down the hall.

Unknown to him, his flash drive was still sitting on the counter.

* * *

Tomoya just stared at that drive like Aladdin looking at the newly-discovered lamp.

Jin was a writer for PSC. He had a treatment on there that needed to be turned into a screenplay.

If he grabbed it . . . if he wrote the script . . . if he got it to PSC, and they liked it . . . it could be the doorway into Subaru’s world that he was looking for. He could get hired as a writer, do porn scripts, work with Subaru and his friends, be able to quit this job . . .

Of course, there was the matter of whether Jin would be mad at him for stealing an assignment. But Jin hadn’t sounded happy about having to write it, had he?

There was a moment of indecision as his hand hovered over the flash drive, knowing that once he took this step, there may be no turning back, he may be bound to the porn industry for life . . .

His fingers closed around it. He yanked it toward him and pushed it into his laptop.

The treatment wasn’t hard to find – it was the most recent document. Apparently, it had been written for Koichi. Tomoya knew who he was – one night, Subaru and his roommates had watched one of Avalon Video’s products together, the guys making loud jokes during the sex scenes to distract themselves from the fact that this was REALLY hot stuff. (Subaru didn’t like to show his own videos to the roomies – but his friend’s films were another deal).

Yes, he remembered Koichi, the pink-haired one who came across in the video as kind of a wise guy. And he definitely remembered MiA, soft and sweet, kind of like Subaru but with a bit more sophistication . . .

He could do this. He could turn this outline into dialogue. And he had less than two hours to do it in.

Tomoya looked over the outline again, drew a deep breath, and started writing.

* * *

He was saving and closing the file when the occupants of Room 12 came back toward the desk. He quickly ejected the flash drive, and had it back on the counter when Jin handed over the microphones and song selector.

“You left this here,” Tomoya said with a smile, pointing to it.

“Well, damn,” Jin said, grabbing the drive and pocketing it. “Thanks. Need to take that to my boss tomorrow.”

“You could just E-mail your stuff to Uruha, you know,” Byou said.

“And have it get lost in his inbox?” Jin said. “Have you ever SEEN how much stuff he gets?”

“Well, then he should get a special E-mail just for the writers to use!” Kazuki said. “Gmail costs nothing!”

Jin waved as they headed toward the door. “Thanks again, Tomoya!” he said. “See you soon – I hope!”

Tomoya smiled to himself as Jin went out the door. “No, thank you, Jin,” he said, quietly. And if things went well? He’d definitely be seeing him again.

* * *

Jin walked into Uruha’s office the next morning. Sure enough, the director was weeding through an overloaded E-mail box.

“I need to get another address,” Uruha sighed. “One just for the staff to use.”

“That’s exactly what Kazuki was saying last night.” Jin handed over the flash drive.

“Last night?” Uruha frowned.

“I talked to him on the phone while I was working.” Whoops. Almost gave his night of slacking away there. “Here – it’s what I’ve done so far. Just wanted to let you know I haven’t been booting work.” Except he totally had.

“I’m just glad you’re taking on the extra workload for this project, Jin,” Uruha said. He put the drive into his laptop, opened it, and found a file labeled “SCREENPLAY-KOICHI.” He opened it up, scanned it . . . yes, this was quality work. He’d expect nothing else. “Well, you’re right – you definitely haven’t been booting work. This looks good!”

“Eeeh?” said Jin. That wasn’t the reaction he was expecting for just a treatment.

“The screenplay,” Uruha said. “What did you think I was talking about?”

“Screenplay?” Jin suddenly dashed behind Uruha’s desk and looked at the screen. There was his treatment, turned into a full script – and he hadn’t written a word of it. “What the . . .”

“Wrong draft?” Uruha said.

“Uruha, I didn’t write this! I did a treatment, but not a screenplay!”

“But it’s on your flash drive.”

“It’s on my drive, but I didn’t write it! I just did the outline! That’s what I came to tell you – that the screenplay was on its way!”

“But if you didn’t, who . . .” Uruha scrolled to the bottom of the file. There was a name, an E-mail address and a phone number – and it wasn’t for one of his regular writers. “I don’t recognize this at all.”

But Jin did – at least the first name. “Oh, my God,” he said.

“What?” Uruha looked baffled.

“Tomoya! The kid at the . . .” He stopped himself. “He’s one of Subaru’s roommates! He wrote this!”

“Subaru’s roommate?” Now Uruha was really baffled. “Did you give your flash drive to Subaru?”

“No! I left it at the . . .” Crap, he was going to give himself away again. “I must have left it in the men’s room!”

“Makes sense,” Uruha said. “You leave it in the bathroom here, Subaru finds it – I don’t remember him being here yesterday, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t. And he brings it home, leaves it at their apartment . . .” He smiled. “Looks like his roommate has ambitions to join our writing staff.”

“Is it any good?” Jin looked over his shoulder.

“Take a look for yourself,” said Uruha.

They read it together. It was good, all right. Very good. A tad rough, needed polishing – but Jin could do that himself. Well, the kid had knocked this out in less than two hours. If he had a proper amount of time to come up with a screenplay . . .

“I’m calling him,” Uruha said. “We’re going to give this kid a writing deal.”

“On the basis of one vignette?” said Jin.

“Don’t you agree he has talent?”

“Well, yes.”

“And that you and Saga need some of the load taken off you?”

“Do I need to answer that?”

“No-brainer.” Uruha picked up the phone – just as the door opened.

“Hi!” Subaru said. “I’m on my way to the grocery store – it’s my day to do the shopping – but I thought I’d stop in for a minute and ask if I have any schedule over the next week? Eros wants me to do a cameo in one of Hiro’s videos.”

Jin and Uruha exchanged a look. The timing couldn’t be better.

“You can do your cameo, Subaru,” Uruha said. “But we have something bigger to talk to you about.”

“Oh – another video?”

“Not quite,” said Uruha. “Do you know that your roommate wrote the Koichi vignette for MiA Adore for us?”

“Roommate?” Subaru’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “Which one?”

“Tomoya,” said Uruha. “He somehow got hold of Jin’s treatment for it, and wrote the screenplay, and Jin brought it in this morning. And we’re both impressed. We want to give him a writing contract.”

“TOMOYA?” Subaru’s eyes were so big they seemed to take over half his face. “TOMOYA?”

“Why didn’t you tell me he wanted to write for us?” said Uruha. “We would have hired him a lot sooner!”

“I didn’t know,” Subaru said. “I had no idea! I . . .” He suddenly turned and ran for the door. “I’ll talk to you later!” he called.

Jin and Uruha watched him go. “Well – I guess he was as surprised as we were,” said Tomoya.

“Just a bit,” said Uruha. He picked up the phone again. “Well, I’m going to call the boy anyway – though I have a feeling Subaru’s about to deliver the news in person.”

* * *

Subaru leaned against the wall outside Uruha’s office, breathing heavily, his head spinning.

Was this a dream? Some kind of Twilight Zone? He had no idea Tomoya would do this. None at all. He knew Tomoya was a writer, but the idea of him writing PSC scripts?

Oh, God, he was going to need a moment to process this. The whole reason he’d never asked Tomoya to be his boyfriend – like he’d told Kouki – was that he didn’t know how he’d react. He thought he’d be put off by the whole porn lifestyle, by the fact that there were other men in his life – physically and emotionally. And now, Tomoya did this . . .

Has he been thinking the same way I have all along? Subaru thought. Kouki told me to take a chance – but did Tomoya take that chance first? Did he do this . . . to be closer to me?

His mind whirled through all the roomies’ schedules. Everyone was out working right now – except Tomoya. Yes, Kuina was leaving the apartment the same time Subaru had left – which meant Tomoya would be home alone.

Subaru rushed for the elevator. He could be home in five minutes or less – and he hoped Tomoya would still be there.

* * *

Tomoya hung up the phone, reeling in shock.

A contract. A full-blown WRITING CONTRACT. It wasn’t a hell of a lot of money, but it was comparable to what he was making at the karaoke place – with the opportunity for raises.

He wasn’t expecting that at all. Some compliments on his screenplay, yes. An offer to try him out on one more script, perhaps. All he wanted was to catch the attention of PSC a little – and to be able to tell Subaru about it.

So shocked was he that he didn’t hear the door bang open at first. He came to his senses when he heard Subaru’s voice yelling, “Tomoya!”

He stood up, phone clutched tightly in his hand, and turned around slowly. There was Subaru – looking as thunderstruck as he was.

“I . . .” Tomoya said. “I mean, Uruha, your boss, he just . . .”

Subaru suddenly rushed over to Tomoya and pulled him into an embrace, squashing him so tightly that the taller man felt like a foot in a too-small stocking. But it was a nice kind of squashed.

“I can’t believe you did this,” Subaru said. “I can’t believe you really did this!”

“I can’t believe it either,” Tomoya said. “I . . . I wasn’t expecting . . .”

“I’ve wanted to tell you for so long,” Subaru said. “I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend for real, to be part of my life – my full life – but I couldn’t. I thought porn was . . .” Tears were prickling at his eyes.

“I’ve wanted to tell you, too,” Tomoya said. “I didn’t know how you’d react, and then I didn’t get a chance – you were so busy . . .”

“Did you really do this for me? Just for me?”

“For you, and . . .” Tomoya just held Subaru tighter. “I wanted a better life . . . I wanted to get out of the karaoke place . . .” He kissed Subaru’s cheek, then whispered in his ear, “But mostly for you.”

“They really offered you a contract?”

“Yes. A full contract. I’m going to be part of your company, Subaru! I’m going to be writing your videos!”

“Oh, my God . . .” Subaru rested his head on Tomoya’s shoulder, feeling like his heart was going to burst into a million rainbows. “Tomoya, I . . . I can’t believe you’re willing to . . .” He raised his head and looked at his friend – no, his lover. This was the next step, wasn’t it? They were becoming a full-blown couple. “I had a friend tell me the other day that I should take a chance, that I should just flat-out tell you I wanted you to be my boyfriend. But . . .”

“But?”

“You told me first,” Subaru said. “You told me by doing this.” He reached down and took the other man’s hand. “I . . . I can’t tell you how much this means.”

“Subaru . . .” Tomoya took a deep breath. Before they went further, before they made it official, he had to get the elephant in the room for a porn relationship out of the way first. “I . . . I want to let you know that I’m okay with the other guys. Really. I know how much MiA means to you, and Yo-ka, and Yuuki . . .”

“But none of them is my real boyfriend,” Subaru said. “Yuuki once said that his love life is like a wheel – a hub and spokes. Yo-ka is his hub – the center of his everything. The other men in his life are the spokes. Up until now, I’ve only had spokes. Yuuki and Yo-ka have each other to be their hub, and MiA . . .” He smiled. “Well, hopefully, something will happen with him soon. But I haven’t had a hub – because I wanted YOU to be that for me.”

“I will,” Tomoya said. “I’ll be a huge hub. And you’ll be mine.” It was a weird declaration of love, to be sure – but it was heartfelt.

“This means you can have your own spokes, you know. I won’t stand in your way. We can even share them, if we both want.”

“Maybe,” said Tomoya. “That’s something to think about later. Right now . . . “ He pulled Subaru closer. “I just want you.”

The two men kissed – sweetly, softly, their first kiss as true lovers. Their lips opened, the kiss becoming hotter, wetter, the two clinging to each other, tightly, hands roaming over one another’s bodies . . .

They pulled apart, smiling at each other. Then, they moved toward the bedroom and shut the door.

What happened next was, to Tomoya, a whirlwind. They kissed, began unfastening each other’s shirts and pants, kissed again, pulled away and started stripping off their own clothes, since it was faster . . . and then fell on the bed together, naked, wrapping their arms around each other and pressing their bodies together, wanting to touch as much of each other as they could.

They kissed hotly, Subaru running his hands along Tomoya’s back, caressing every bit of flesh, feeling like this was the first time they’d done this – even though they’d done it plenty of times before.

Tomoya had a hand down below Subaru’s waist almost instantly, wrapping around his growing erection, stroking him slowly to full hardness. The sensation of his lover responding to him, stiffening in response to his touch, made him moan softly.

Subaru leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “So good,” he murmured. “Yes, baby . . .”

Tomoya leaned over and kissed Subaru’s neck, nipping at him softly as his thumb stroked back and forth over the tip. His eyes were fixed on the gorgeous face, with his eyes closed, his lips open and panting . . .

He’s really mine, he thought. We’re not friends fooling around with each other any more. This is the real deal . . . this is truly making love.

He let go of him and shifted position, rolling him flat on his back, leaning over to suck on a nipple as he reached down again, stroking him more rapidly this time, making Subaru arch up toward him with a noise a lot like a growl.

“God, yes,” he moaned. “Tomoya . . .”

Tomoya eased back, not wanting to take him all the way yet (he wanted to be inside him for that). He sat up, moving to the edge of the bed, and Subaru immediately knew just what he wanted.

He knelt on the floor, opening his mouth and letting that wet, hot tongue touch the base, sliding it upward slowly, and Tomoya looked down at him, thinking that this man did this for viewers all the time, all kinds of strangers watched him do this . . .

And now, he was doing it just for him. A private show, a command performance.

Subaru reached the tip, circling it with his tongue, then opened his lips, surrounding it, rapidly moving down . . .

Tomoya leaned back, letting out a loud moan, his hands clutching at the back of the other man’s head. “Subaru,” he moaned. “Oh, yes . . . .”

The porn star began to suck, moving his head back, until it was almost all the way out, then pushing down again, taking more in, and more still, deeper than Subaru had ever gone. On the next outstroke, he let his fingers brush the base.

Tomoya closed his eyes and just luxuriated in the sensation of wet heat, the suction caressing him, the purring noises Subaru was making as he moved, as if he loved giving this almost as much as Tomoya loved receiving it.

When he felt Subaru slide away from him and move back up, he was a bit disappointed . . . but when the smaller man began to cover his face with kisses, sliding his fingers along Tomoya’s nipples, he felt a shudder of excitement run through him – because he knew greater delights were to come.

“I need you to get me ready,” Subaru murmured, reaching for the tube of lube they’d stashed in the nighttable. They’d kept one there for quite awhile, ever since they had progressed to full intercourse a few months into their relationship. None of their friends had said anything about it – or borrowed any.

Tomoya accepted it gladly, watching Subaru get on all fours on the bed, looking at that fabulous ass . . . and suddenly, he leaned over, kissing the curve, letting his lips trace its shape, his hand caressing the other side, fingers tracing patterns on the firm flesh.

He rubbed his cheek against it, then nipped sharply – causing Subaru to jump and let out a little yelp. Tomoya raised his head quickly. “Oh – was that too much?”

“No,” said Subaru. “God, no . . . it was hot.”

Tomoya moved his head to the other cheek and nipped that, and Subaru cried out again. He stroked his tongue over the area he’d bitten, soothing it, as he slicked his finger, gently pushing it into his lover.

Subaru moved back against him as Tomoya began to slide it in and out, feeling the other man opening up to him slowly . . . and he felt so good, so hot and tight . . . When he slipped the second finger in, Subaru let out a moan. “I need you . . .”

“I need you, too.” He pushed in the third finger. “As soon as you’re ready, I’m going to take you, and . . .”

They both knew it was going to be their first time as a real couple – a consummation, if you will.

He finally slid his fingers out, reaching for the wipes they also had hidden away – and when he was done, he was surprised to find Subaru gently pushing him on his back on the bed.

“I want to be able to see you,” he said. “I want us to see each other.”

He threw a leg across Tomoya’s hips, positioning himself, wrapping his fingers around Tomoya’s hardness and guiding him into position . . . and finally, began to press down.

Tomoya gasped as he felt that tight heat start to enclose him, envelop him. He raised his head so he could get a good look at his lover, at the passionate look on his face, the hard peaks of his nipples, that glorious, stiff cock . . .

He wanted to reverse their usual positions one of these days. He wanted to know what that thing felt like inside him.

Subaru began to gently thrust, moving up and down, Tomoya reaching up to caress his nipples, squeezing them gently, listening to the delicious moan that resulted. All for me, he thought. That sound isn’t for any of his costars, or for the cameras – just me.

He started to move a bit faster, and Tomoya began to thrust along with him, stroking the nipples faster, the two of them locking gazes, feeling like they were looking deep into each other’s hearts. 

They moved faster still, Subaru pushing down hard, his head leaning back as he moaned loudly, Tomoya moving one hand from his chest to his cock, taking the erection in his fingers and stroking rapidly, thrusting upward into that delicious tightness, thinking he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer . . .

He saw Subaru gasp, leaning forward, hands braced on Tomoya’s chest. “Oh, God,” he moaned. “Tomoya, I’m going to . . .” And suddenly, he let out a wail, and the come poured out of him, over Tomoya’s fingers . . .

All he had to do was see that, feel that, and Tomoya’s last shred of control was gone. He thrust upward into Subaru and came harder than he ever had, the climax going on so long he thought it would never end.

Subaru finally collapsed atop him, and they kissed, gently, holding each other close. They shifted so that Subaru’s head was on Tomoya’s chest, and laid there a long time, holding each other and basking in the most wonderful afterglow of their lives.

Finally, Subaru raised his head and said, “I love you. I’ve always loved you, Tomoya.”

“I love you, too,” Tomoya said. “With everything I have.” He wrapped an arm around Subaru and pulled him closer. “It’s going to be harder to spend nights apart from you now, when it’s not our night to use this room.”

“We’re not going to do that anymore,” Subaru said.

“We’re not?”

“I’m making more money now,” Subaru replied, his fingers tracing patterns on Tomoya’s chest. “Since Heart of the Ocean was such a hit, my per-video rate went up. We can get our own place, together. Not a huge one – just big enough for the two of us.”

“I’d like that.” Tomoya kissed him. “I can’t cook well, though. There’s a reason we usually go to Mos Burger on my cooking nights.”

“You’ve had my cooking,” Subaru said. “We can get Kai to teach us both – that’s Uruha’s boyfriend. He’s a chef.”

“Or we could eat a lot of Mos Burger and instant ramen,” Tomoya said, and they both laughed.

“And until we find a place?” Subaru raised his head and kissed Tomoya’s lips. “Like MiA told me . . . sometimes, there’s no shame in using a love hotel.”

The two of them kissed and snuggled. They’d taken a chance, both of them – and it paid off.

Tomoya had his unlikely fairy godfather bring him an unconventional glass slipper – but it had gotten him the prince he’d always wanted.

* * *

“Who’s this new writer they just hired?” Yo-ka said, looking at his phone. Uruha had put out the E-mail that afternoon – just as Yo-ka, Yuuki, MiA and Subaru were meeting up at “Pornbucks.”

“My boyfriend,” Subaru said with a big smile.

“Well, if you recommended him,” Yo-ka said, “then I guess he’s . . .” He stopped. “Wait a minute. Did you say BOYFRIEND?”

Subaru nodded, grinning ear to ear.

“That Tomoya . . is THAT Tomoya?” said Yuuki.

Subaru nodded again, the smile now starting somewhere around his temples.

“You’re official?” MiA said. “You took it beyond friends-with-benefits?’

If it were possible for a smile to completely encircle someone’s head, Subaru had just managed it. Yo-ka suddenly jumped out of his chair, crushing Subaru in a huge hug – with MiA squashing him more subtly from the other side. 

“I don’t believe it!” Yo-ka said. “Congratulations! On both fronts!”

“He’s going to be joining us in a few minutes,” said Subaru. “He had to go to the karaoke place to hand in his notice.”

Only Yuuki looked a bit serious. “Subaru, you’re going to need to talk to him about the way we . . .”

“Already did,” Subaru said. “He’s cool with it all. Including the hub and spokes. So if any of you decide you want him to be one of your spokes – I’m okay with it! Well, as long as he’s okay with it.”

“I think you should hold off on spokes for now,” said Yo-ka. “At least new ones.”

“I have to call Kouki later,” Subaru said. “He’ll be thrilled! But first . . . I can’t wait for you to finally, formally meet him!”

MiA put an arm around Subaru and hugged him close. “I am so, so happy for you,” he said.

Subaru just hugged back. He knew very well that in a few days, MiA would start filming the segment that Tomoya wrote, the one with Koichi. He just hoped that the happiness that he and Tomoya had found would carry over, and MiA and Koichi would see what everyone around them saw at long last.

Then, every wheel in his orbit would have a hub – and everyone would be happy.


End file.
